A Slight Change in Plans
by Magicians of the Yami
Summary: The traitors left Soul Society via the Menos Beam. Tosen did not allow his Vice Captain jump out of the way. Ichimaru reveals more of Aizen's plans that deals with reincarnation. A different version on chapter 178 and onwards
1. Chapter 1

_This was inspired by the countless Deviant pictures, all the Bleach Rock Musicals (all the Live Bankai shows and backstage footage included), and talented Bleach fanfiction writers all over the internet. Thank you! I had not felt the urge to write a fanfiction in so long!! First timer in trying to write Bleach fanfiction._

**Disclaimer**—I do not own Bleach. I'm not making any profit off Bleach!

--Spoilers for Chapters 178 Onwards.—(Dialogues stolen off )

**A Slight Change in Plans**

Chapter 1- Capture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's so funny, Aizen? It's over." Yoruichi growled, hands unconsciously tightening on the cloth. Soi Fon seemed to sense her irsritation as she shifted slightly to better balance her weight on her leg. The atmosphere cackled with unspent spiritual presence like a notched arrow ready to fire. Amused eyes met her sight steadily.

"It's time."

The two simple words triggered an alarm in the cat-women's head; Yoruichi barely registered the traitor's smirk as she lashed out with her gut feeling.

"Get Away, Soi Fon!"

It was a good thing Shinigamis were trained to fallow orders. Soi Fon's unused ability to pick out Yoruichi's voice over the battlefield was the only thing that saved her from the Menos beam that seemed to tear out of the sky, ripping a gaping hole to nothingness. The beam shot down milliseconds after the shout, barely missing the former and current Division 2 Captains as the vaulted nimbly out of the way, eyes widening in surprise. Long, clawed fingers appeared at the edge of the crack, tearing and ripping at the wound in the sky.

The Soul Reapers standing on the execution hill gaped.

"Gillian! How many of them are there!?"

"Wait, there seems to be something else in there!"

Slightly off the side of the beam, Hisagi peered at the sky, sensing a second before the next beam shot. He tensed slightly, prepared to jump back when a hand shot out and struck at the moment's distraction without hesitation. The Zanpaktu clattered, slipping from fingers that reacted too slowly.

Tosen gripped the vice captain of division 9 harshly by the right forearm and slammed his subordinate down just as the beam hit them, dropping to his knee to pin the younger soul in place while he gracefully picked up the katana that threatened his life mere seconds ago. The same movements constituted with a loud crack as Shuuhei bit back any reaction he had from a broken bone, determined no to let any weakness show.

Time seemed to slow as the scarred shinigami stared, betrayal written clearly in his eyes at the stoic ex-captain of the 9th squad as the beam hit him face first; his mind had not even registered the more recent injury on his arm as the adrenaline that kept him going pulsed through his veins.

At the same time some meters away, Rangiku faltered, loosening her hold slightly as she turned to stare at same patch of sky her fellow vice captain had; a deft twitch from the prisoner's wrist snapped her out of it. Shocked, the 2nd in command from the 10th division snatched back her hand not a moment too soon; feeling no resistance from her hostage as the oddly shaped beam of light illuminated her childhood friend.

"Too bad… it would have been nice if my capture lasted a bit longer" Rangiku felt her eyes sting slightly as Gin turn to face her with a bitter smirk. The normally cheerful female prowled in her own mind. _Why are you doing this? Where are you going? Why are you leaving me behind, again!?_

"Farewell, Rangiku." he sighed, expression confusingly mixed. "Sorry".

By then, Aizen's beam had started to flow upwards, taking a chunk or rock along to allow the traitor to stand. Pain flared when Ichigo tried to tilt his head for a better view on what's happening around him; the only thing that kept his body together was his spine, after all. Finally admitting defeat to his physical condition, he settled for staying as still as possible and straining his ears. From Ichigo's limited point of view, three pillars seemed to be holding the sky up instead; his ears only caught the end of the explanation given by the Captain of Division 1.

"Aizen has gone out of our reach." A small shockwave reached the patch of rocks he has been laying in, directing Ichigo's attention to the Fox Captain.

"TOSEN!" Komamura roared, struggling out of the boulder blankets that kept him from moving.

"GET DOWN HERE, TOSEN!! EXPLAIN TO ME, WHY HAVE YOU BECOME A SHINIGAMI?! WAS IT NOT FOR YOU'RE FRIEND? WAS IT NOT FOR JUSTICE!?"

Burning golden eyes pierced at the blind traitor as the Captain of 7th division stood upright, blood still dripping off his fur. "WHERE IS YOUR JUSTICE NOW?!"

As the commotion went on, Ichigo spotted Renji a few meters away. "Renji! Oi, Renji!!" He hissed. Every breath he took hurt; it was hard to tell where one ache began and ended. The redhead shifted slightly in response. The ryoki shifted s he propped his upper torso up slightly to breath easier.

"There're three deserters, right? Then why're there four shinigami in three beams?" The strain proved too much for his battered body after Ichigo gasped out the question.

"Wha—" Zambimaru's user twitched and tried to roll himself over to get a better view on the action going around them. He failed.

"shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Fuckin' hurts." Renji groaned slightly as he relaxed back onto the dirt. "Describe the fourth guy for me, will ya? Can't see."

"Idiot. From here all is see is two people in one o' the beams." The retort did not reach Renji's ears since Tosen started speaking again. The two downed fighters on the floor strained to hear the conversation, confusion plainly clouding their heads.

"As I told you before, Komamura," The darker skinned Captain shrugged, shifting so his free sandaled feet rested lightly above his ex-Vice Captain's neck as a warning for the younger shinigami to be silent.

"The only paths I see with those eyes are the ones not dyed in blood. Those paths are the paths to justice"

"DOES THAT JUSTICE INCLUDE ATTACKING YOUR OWN SUBORDAMATES WHEN THEIR ENERGY IS LOW, TOSEN!?"

Tired fingers prodded at the decorative armband of the broken hand. With a light snap, the armband broke and rebounded with slight flick of the wrist. Hisagi shot a silver of spiritual energy into the edge of the chain.

"*Bakudo 62!" he rasped. "Hyappo Rankan—GAH!"

Tosen only pressed down harshly with his heel, cutting off the concentration and air needed to perform the Bakudo as the armband fell limply on the ground without exploding into the light-made spear missiles, and continued talking. Gritting his teeth to stop curse words from escaping, the dark haired shinigami reached for his Zanpaktu in retaliation.

"Those paths are the paths to Justice. So, whichever I choose, is the Path of Justice."

"Hisagi-sempai!?" Renji breathed out sharply, placing the owner of the voice at last. The Bakudo was a pretty good giveaway on the identity, as well.

"Well, that answers my question." Ichigo grumbled, slightly breathless. "that's low, takin' a hostage." Silently, Renji agreed with the orange haired loudmouth and cursed his position. It was impossible to see what was happening on the floating rock—he'd be lucky to see Tosen's hideous orange scarf.

"A few casualties are always expected for the greater good." Agreed Aizen.

"Spiritual energy works differently in the _Negation _Beam, haven't you been paying attention, Hisagi-fukutaicho?" Ichimaru smirked and observed the twitching body straining for it's last means of defense.

It was only then that the rest of the soul reapers realized that one of their own was currently residing under the beam from the enemy.

"He's got Hisagi-Fukutaicho!!"

"What the-"

"Get the hell out!!"

"Fukutaicho, get of there!!!"

The weight of the two struggling souls proved to great for the stone that carried them higher as parts of it behind Shuuhei's head started to crumble. The pressure on his neck eased slightly (He drew in a greedy breath of air) as the rock broke away completely, forcing his head to roll back. It gave the relatively drained shinigami the perfect view of the worried and frantic faces that gathered around under the beam. The flash of red caught his attention right away.

Renji was able to met Hisagi's eyes without moving his head. He did the only thing he could then—and GLARED. _C'mon, pull your self out of this! I did not save your ass with Kira and Hinamori all these years back to have you die in such an insignificant way!_

"What the hell Sempai, you're stronger then that!"

For the first time since the beam struck, Hisagi started to feel wisps of fear as his groping hand was met with empty space yet again. No one was coming. In any other situations, he would count on his Captain to be the one to pull him out of sticky situations such as these, but seeing as his captain _was_ the situation, he was pretty screwed. None of the other divisions would risk their own for a soldier from a _traitor's_ division. The broken arm was starting to throb, a sure sign that his battle fever would be over, and the pain would catch up with him any moment.

"What use will you have for you lieutenant, Tosen? You yourself said decades ago that he would be the last to consider a mutiny." The normally laid back Captain of the 8th Division commented.

"I found a path that will lead to no bloodshed. We use him as an example to strike a moral blow for the rest of Division 9, among a few others." The way Tosen ignored the group shinigami standing beneath, only poured fuel to the fire.

"To sink all the way to allying with Menos. What are you trying to do, Aizen?" Ukitake demanded, unable to remain silent any longer.

" To go higher."

"Have you Fallen in the process, Aizen!?"

While the ex comrades talked, Hisagi swiped desperately for his blade Tosen held onto while his commander was distracted with the conversation. Warmth tingled from his fingertips as he finally brushed against his faithful katana slightly. Without pausing or trying to grasp the hilt completely, Hisagi reacted without thinking of the consequences. "Reap! Kazeshini!"

"Hisagi-Fukutaicho, don't--!" The warning came too late.

Kazeshini appeared in a puff of smoke, replacing the normal katana with two opposing sided scythes connected by the long chain-links not unlike the armbands and choker on the panicking vice captain. Being two blades and only one free hand, Hisagi realized only then that he practically signed his own death warrant. He was only able to hold onto one blade, as Tosen held the other; that's not to mention the links of access chain that pooled from his upper torso to stomach, waist, and legs along with the simple fact that he was completely drained.

"You are arrogant, Unitake. No one starts at the top…" the rest of Aizen's speech was blocked out as the 9th division ex commander focused on the younger soul.

"Fukutaicho, I'm disappointed in how rashly you behaved. I thought I taught you better in keeping a leveled head."

Tosen casually shifted to stand, using the same movement to point the second scythe onto the connecting chain, rattling as the links moved to accommodate the blade. "**Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden."

The spiritual energy zipped down the chain like a current of electricity jumping down wires in the real world. The normal level headed vice captain let out a yell of pain as the current shot through him, effectively knocking him out even before the smoke that sizzled from the chains disappeared. the tattooed shinigami went completely limp.

Renji saw pain, despair, and fear before the other tattooed shinigami's eyes started to close. It shook him, how a soldier that can stand and walk with his own power even after giant hollows slashed the right side of his face can be taken out with a simple Hado. Suddenly he wished he landed in some other position instead.

"Hisagi Shuuhei, Vice Captain of Division 9. Failed twice to enter the Soul Academy, yet joined the Gotei 13 even before graduation. Simply put, for such an average shinigami, Hisagi's a role model for the younger souls, won't you agree?" Without glasses, Aizen looked like a different person.

"It was either Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto or Hisagi Shuuhei. All Vice captains well known and respected. As you can see, Hinamori and Izuru missed the party." Ichimaru continued when Aizen showed no desire to continue.

Shocked that his name was mentioned, Renji perked up to listen harder. Ichigo have up talking awhile ago—the pain was getting too much to bare, and he was just barely clinging onto consciousness. Renji was not sure if it was a good thing or not as he himself started to loose consciousness.

"Abarai proved too unstable after drawing swords against Kuchiki-taicho, and Rangiku reacted before I did." The rocks continued to move upwards, nearing the gaping hole in the sky.

"You honestly think that _one_ nameless vice captain can strike such a blow on moral for the soul society?" Captain Yamamoto spoke up at last. "Vice Captains are nothing; they can be slain and replaced."

"You will be surprised at how psychology works," Ichimaru retorted.

"We will break this shinigami soldier and send him back to fight you for all to see. Look at him closely—and see the change on the battlefield! Good-bye, Shinigami, and good-bye, young drifter. For a human, you are pretty interesting." The Portal closed, along with Ichigo and Renji's eyes. The future can wait.

--------------

_How did that go? Please let me know where I can improve so I can work on Chapter 2- Changes._

* Bakudo 62 showed up in manga chapter 324. You can go onto to check it out. It's also used in one of the Bleach movies.

** Hado 11 was used in manga chapter 337 both moves were used by Hisagi Shuuhei.

_If you guys have time, youtube some Bleach Rock Musical songs if you have not done so already! This user (andromeda881) have every single one of it uploaded, and some even subbed!! _

_Until next Chapter!_


	2. Changes

_Summery has been updated so it fits better. Last chapter set the scene. This chapter moves things along slowly; hopefully everyone's still in character, and the plot would stay realistic even though it veers off in a slightly different direction. Chapter three is in the works, so stay tuned! _

**Disclaimer**—I do not own Bleach. I'm not making any profit off Bleach!

**A Slight Change in Plans**

Chapter 2- Changes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_How far will you need to fall before you realize you're playin' straight into their schemes?_"

"_What we are doing now is for the benefit of Soul Society! We cannot let this go unchallenged, not when our enemy left important information behind."_

"_What if they said that on purpose to better predict our next course of action? That would be suicide!"_

Unfamiliar raised voices buzzed at the edge of his awareness as his hazy mind fumbled to place the owners. It took a few seconds for him to realize they belonged to the Shinigami Captains that surrounded him before he fainted. Shinigami Captains that still thought him a threat. Panicking, Ichigo sent out a pulse of energy as his body jerked and struggled to sit up.

"_He's waking up!"_

"_Calm down, Ryoka! We mean no harm!_

The alien energy pressure continued to build; a crash sounded, and pain started to register again in his hazy mind. Defenseless against even Kon, Ichigo realized that he couldn't see even though his eyes were wide open, just as he couldn't feel the uneven rocks that was poking his tired muscles a moment ago. He hovered between wakefulness and unconsciousness; only his hearing remained with him as the rest of his senses seemed to have shut down.

"Ichigo, I need you to relax. Orihime, Sado, and Ishida are beside you right now. The 4th division had too much other patients to tend to. I need to send a message to Urahara before we decide on our next course of action." _THIS_ voice he knew.

Yoruichi's presence beside him served to be enough reassurance that nothing was wrong. With a soft sigh he allowed his hearing to join the rest of his senses in oblivion and slipped into unconsciousness. As if surrendering his last sense was the switch, the darkness melted away to show the familiar skyscrapers that signified his entrance into his mind.

_That's right. It's over. Just do as she says and relax… let down your guard. I have been waiting for you, my king!_

"Who's there!?" the orange-haired teen spun around violently, trying to pin down the echoing voice that clawed at his eardrums.

_You know me, King!_ From his vantage point, Ichigo caught sight of the pale copy of himself poking his head off the side roof the building he occupied. Somehow, his twisted mind seemed to defy the laws of gravity as both him and his hollow self located themselves at different slides of the building without falling off.

"What do you want from me? Where's Zangetsu?!"

_Don't be so hasty! Now that you've decided to join me here, we have all the time in the world…_

Having just reassured the thrashing 15 year old, Yoruichi sighed, the events of the last few days getting to her. She needed to talk to Urahara, as soon as possible. The information she's gleamed so far was worrying—with the traitor's reasoning, taking an average vice-captain was logical, but the way Ichimaru went on seem to be like he gave too much information.

It's true that all the points he gave were valid—it was the phrasing he used that irritated her. _Why would he need to mention the other younger shinigami, anyways?_ Of course Aizen's going to want to rule soul society along with the Hollow's world; he stated that much by taking that stupid jewel Urahara invented all those decades ago. _That thing's cursed. Nothing good has ever come of it; it's got too much power for anyone to handle… _She grumbled.

Stretching lazily and using the same movement to switch on the transmitter on her forearm, she covered the quiet click of confirmation with yet another sigh before she stood at attention beside the coughing captain of the 13th squad, hoping to gain some insight on what's going on. If Urahara were on schedule and still fallowing the plan, he would be able to listen into the conversation.

"Nice of you to join us, Yoruichi. We will turn a blind eye to your presence if you can shed light on what's happening."

"I don't know that much. My first priority was to help Kurosaki rescue Kuchiki Rukia." Yoruichi glanced warily around the clump of captains not being apart or attended by the 4th division. Tired, grim faces stared back at her. The recent betrayals still fresh on their minds.

"We have to decide our next course of action—the official report cannot be withhold much longer. News will spread about the 9th Division Vice Captain is taken by the enemy." Captain commander Yamamoto sighed as he leaned on the staff.

"We do not know what they would want with Hisagi-Fukutaicho-"

A keening wail sounded from Yoruichi's transmitter, effectively cutting off the talking shinigami. The ex-shinigami captain had something to say, and decided to voice his input with the flashiest disturbance he can manage at the time. Grinning sheepishly, Yoruichi excused herself.

"How good for you to join us, Urahara" she grumbled into the little device, fully aware that everyone was watching her. The shinigami captains kept silent, able to hear every word Urahara transmitted.

"Aizen knows of the my project from 12th division a century ago. Visards are shinigami cursed with Hollow's powers. He should be looking into hollow with shinigami powers as his new soldiers. The natural balance can come in effect." Instead of the usual banter, Urahara cut straight to the facts.

"Yet another old voice... are there any more of these reunions we should be aware of?" Instead of replying, the usually laid back prankster prowled with his explanation.

"Is there any Shinigami overrun by hollows after the incident which I was banned?"

Far from the usual carefree attitude, the voice coming through the transmitter sounded nothing like the cheerful shop owner located in the living world.

"The late Vice Captain Kaien Shiba of the 13th Division, along with a squad that was eaten by the same hollow before that." The busty cat women gave a sympathetic look at the sickly captain standing beside her. It was a well known fact that 13th division refused to take another vice captain after the incident.

"Kaien, then. If a soul was eaten by a hollow, it cannot be reincarnated. My guess is as the Vice Captain was avenged, his soul broke free from the hollow to attach itself at the nearest soul, then splintered. The splintered pieces should hitch onto similar spiritual powers and maturity levels. The pieces of soul reincarnated the best it could under the circumstance. " Urahara paused, gathering his thoughts.

"My guess is Aizen is trying to find all the scattered pieces of the soul of Shiba Kaien to piece together the Hollow with Shinigami powers and use that as a model for his new soldiers." he finished.

"How come it—" for the second time, the shinigami was cut off as a huge burst of power exploded. Instead of the shinigami like power, this energy did not _feel_ right.

"YORUICHI-SAN! IT'S ICHIGO!"

All heads whipped around to stare at the source of the problem. A Hollow tainted energy shattered the reject barrier Orihime put up around the orange-haired teen easily. The twisted mask was slowly starting to form on the twitching boy's face. The teen's lips pulled back into a snarl, letting loose an inhuman shriek. No one who heard the voice can stop a wince fallowing the sound.

"DAMN! The process has been sped up. Yoruichi, I need you to bring him back here, as soon as possible! He can't fight it out in soul society!" for the first time since the transmission, Urahara's voice held panic.

"Stop the mask from forming! It should hold off the hollow for awhile. He should be fine in a bit!" Ishida wasted no time in punching Ichigo in the face, only to withdrew with a since of pain. In response, Sado charged up his energy onto his right arm. "Get out of the way, Ishida."

_You got lucky this time 'round, king!_

Before his lookalike get to elaborate on what exactly he was so lucky about, Ichigo felt a calloused hand roughly pushed him back down.

"Ichigo! The fight's over! Lie down and stop moving!" a familiar voice. The calloused hand gripping his upper arm spoke of the owner's weapon of choice—a bow. Ishida. _But I am lying down..? _ The skyscrapers disappeared just as abruptly as they appeared, bringing darkness in its wake.

Ichigo peeled back an eyelid to find himself incased in a globe of gentle light. The sounds outside were lightly muffled, and he felt like a yellow lens were placed before his eyes, seeing that everything looked off color from the bubble Orihime no doubt rejected from her hairpins.

A slight movement on his upper torso caught his eye. It was an odd sensation, seeing his torn organs knit back together as skin, muscle, and tissue seemed to grow back on its own. It was probably good that he could not feel anything other than the drowsiness he pushed to the back of his mind when he stormed this world that finally caught up with him.

Outside, Ichigo can already tell that chaos reined Soul Society. Renji can be seen standing with his own power already—the 4th division's healing Kaido is not something to be scoffed at. Sado and Ishida seemed to be in shock—from his perspective, he was able to pick out her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

There were some other shinigami he never seen before scattered across the execution hill, arguing over something he cannot quite place. The captains standing beside Yoruichi were all looking at him oddly. Loosing the will in staying awake any longer, he allowed the drooping eyelid to close, and dozed off.

While Ichigo slept off his exhaustion, Renji was left to pace after his own healing was finished. The news was already spreading—the betrayal of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen was nothing new; the announcement few moments ago by the 4th division was testament enough.

The news of the Vice Captain of Division 9, however, took many by surprise. On top of that, there was the strange hollow-like energy that spiked when Ichigo screamed, along with the mask that formed. The Vice Captain of the 6th Division felt a headache coming as he attempted to sort out the jumble of information scattered throughout his mind.

Putting Ichigo aside for the moment, Renji decided on trying to figure out who he can go talk to about Hisagi. Although Hisagi was pretty well known in his Academy days, (being an active member in the Gotei 13 even before graduation was rare, but not unheard of), Renji's sempai blended in pretty easily into the background once he actually graduated and joined the Gotei 13 full time. The official report had not been given, but already there were whispers that Hisagi betrayed soul society to fallow in his Captain Tosen's footsteps.

"Who can kidnap a vice captain anyways? He must have left voluntarily." Even with the few unseated officers of 9th Division backing the honorable vice captain, they were still pretty hesitant to step up and rebuke any other division for disrespect, not wanting the wrath of the public to turn on them as well.

Putting things simply, the 9th division was left in chaos. Tosen was known to be one of the most just Captain there was in soul society, Hisagi ranking the first for vice captain. Yet, Tosen was the first one to betray the ranks for Aizen's path to Justice—what's there to say about Hisagi Shuuhei?

The worst part of it was, Renji decided, those who really care about the captured shinigami had their own share of problems to deal with. Renji himself was on probation for lifting the sword against his own division.

Hinamori, though alive, was in critical condition in division 4, was healing from the supposedly fatal wound Aizen gifted her before he'd left; and that's not counting the countless mental wounds that would surface once she woke from the care of the healing division.

Kira was being shown in a negative light; soul society needed a scapegoat for the Aizen mess. Because Hinamori was still in her coma, she was not attacked since the public saw a distraught, mislead and defenseless girl. Kira was not in the care of the 4th division, therefore he bore the blunt of the public's hurtful opinions—Ichimaru's behavior even before the betrayal had spooked basically every other division's unseated officers.

Like the 9th division, the 3rd division stood firm behind their vice captain's back and offered their own support behind closed doors. Not much can be said to help opinions, however, since Kira took up arms against the 10th division which indirectly led the young captain to land in 4th division under critical condition.

Iba, was also seen under unfavorable light. Since both he and Hisagi took up arms beside their respective captains against Kenpachi, who, at the time, supported Ichigo, and therefore were considered the 'bad' guys although they were just fallowing orders. This was the reason why Hisagi's image was toast; Iba at least had the change to redeem himself to the public's eyes; the other vice captain was no longer there.

Although not as severe, the last person on the short list Hisagi considered companions was Matsumoto, being drinking buddies. Matsumoto herself was dealing with mental trauma of being betrayed by Ichimaru Gin along with being swamped with paperwork. The less captains there were, the more paperwork gets pushed around. By loosing the entire 9th division, and with the 5th division without an acting captain along with the 3rd's short handed division, captains from the other divisions were in chaos.

The most important factor was, though no one would say it outright, was that subconsciously, it was common knowledge that Hisagi Shuuhei was left to die. As old man Yamanoto from Division 1 mentioned, vice captains were worth nothing; any third seat officer can easily replace them. There was not way soul society would send a rescue team even in the days without the chaos for a Vice Captain rank. Even Captain ranked would be iffy for getting rescue missions themselves. It seems that the curse of the 9th division was to live on.

Groaning and muttering darkly under his breath, Renji allowed himself to be led off to the 4th to see how Byakuya was doing. Rukia would not leave Byakuya's side ever since he has undergone intensive surgery. The slight movement of the Hell Butterfly fluttering away cemented the well placed fact as Renji walked pass the scattered Captains conversing in whispers. Captain Yamamoto was wrapping things up.

"It will be announced without fail. Hisagi Shuuhei is a Traitor to Soul Society along with Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru. We must look at this objectively; if what the three say is true, then Hisagi coming back to fight past comrades would deal a severe moral blow; better to strike before they strike Hisagi Shuuhei's reputation needs to be soiled. Hisagi Shuuhei would be our scapegoat." The next move from soul society had been cast.

--------------

_Again, please leave some comments so I know what I can improve on! Chapter three would NOT be of Soul Society. Bits of everyone else would be seen! The Visards shall make an appearance, hopefully, and Aizen reveals more of his plans! Urahara and the humans shall take center stage._

_Until next chapter!!_


	3. Visitor

_First off, I tried to upload this 2/23, but fanfiction was being a bitch and would not let me log in. READ THIS! ITS IMPORTANT! I assumed that Hisagi met Kaien or at least know of Kaien before he was eaten by the hollow. (logically, the timeline makes sense… right?) Sorry of anyone is OOC (especially any of the Espada, I had to re-read as much as possible to try to keep them in character, but even so, its pretty hard! )_

_I stole some ideas from doujinshis! There's a doujinshi floating out there (KazeshiniXShuuhei) by M-1 that described Kazeshini so well, I cant help but picture Kazeshini as the Hawk with chains on its claws after that. I also took the liberty of giving Nejibana (Kaien's Zanpaktu) the form of a wolf._

_Here is Chapter 3! Please review and let me know what I can improve on!_

**Disclaimer**—I do not own Bleach. I'm not making any profit off Bleach!

**A Slight Change in Plans**

Chapter 3- Visitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Menos beam faded as the precious cargo stepped foot on the Gillian's giant hands, and with a giant sweeping movement, the sky knitted itself back together as the monster withdrew from Soul Society. Darkness filled Ichimaru's senses before his eyes adjusted to the new landscape, allowing him to pick out different bits of the alien location.

The first thing one would notice from the different environment was how everything lacked color; after stepping out of the Menos beam, the traitors were first greeted with the sight of an endless dessert. Even without color, however, there was a very noticeable change in the temperature.

"Yare yare, this is to be our new home? It's pretty…. Plain." Gin drawled as he leapt off the giant hand gracefully. Beside him, Tosen merely grunted as he kicked the unconscious Hisagi off the rumble before joining him on the colorless sand. As the body made contact to the sand however, Tosen gave a hiss of anger, allowing Kazeshini to clatter in a heap beside it's partner.

"NOW it pecks me!" The wicked looking Zanpaktu apparently realized that it was in the hands of an enemy and reacted according to the base instinct ingrained in all Zanpaktu. Upon dropping onto the ground, however, its Shikai form was released, and it turned back into the harmless looking katana.

"You cannot expect it to stay by quietly after you overpower Hisagi?" The Gillians withdrew as Aizen chuckled quietly .

Gin turned to face his one time commander in the 5th division. "So… now what?"

"We shall carry out Justice." Tosen interrupted, still nursing his stinging hand.

"From what I see, nothing here have the kenji of justice carved into it." Ichimaru did not resist the urge to irritate the ex-captain of the 9th division.

"Now, now. We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves. We head to Las Noches—we are expected there. Tosen, you carry your subordinate; remember the Zanpaktu. Let's get going"

The scenery only changed when Ichimaru turned to face Las Noches, and even then, the coloring was pure white, saturated— proof that the energy that sustained the existence of the place was not shinigami soul energy, but humans that turned hollow. The gigantic structure looming in the distance was further then it looked; even with a leisurely Shunpo, it still took awhile for the Shinigamis to arrive Las Noches.

Since the ex-Captains had not bothered in cloaking their energy as they sped inside Las Noches, they were not met with any resistance. Within a few moments in entering the reception hall, however, Gin took note of the first inhabitant of his new base that showed a flare of energy.

The fox-eyed captain filed away a tidbit of information that the color pallet of the location seemed to also apply to the inhabitants itself as well. The horn-line spike adorned part of an exo-skeleton that fitted the left side of the figure's head protectively was colorless, a sharp contrast to the uncovered part of the head where tame black hair and twin streaks of the same color streaked down the pale figure's face, like a mockery of tears. Even Tosen turned to face the figure dressed in white; the energy let loose was not child's play, and it equaled at least Vice-Captain range.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Aizen-sama," the figure murmured, head bowed low. A pale fist was placed at where the heart should be, had he/it been human.

"The Espada await you in the Central Meeting room."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. You may join the others." With Aizen's words, Ulquiorra disappeared in a burst of speed, barely allowing Ichimaru to take note that the emotionless green eyes had flickered briefly over the unmoving form resting over Tosen's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Apparently, whoever this Ulquiorra was knew of the original plan; he would be pretty high ranked.

"Hmm. A wardrobe change seems to be in order." Mused Aizen and for the first time Ichimaru noticed the lone package left by the soldier of Aizen's cause.

Discarding his old captain's uniform and donning a similar white flowing robe, that was slipped out from the package, the Ex-Commander of division 5 motioned Gin and Tosen to change out of their old Captain's uniforms and to don the more practical white clothing he had designed for their new habitat. Black absorbs heat, (they ARE in a dessert, after all,) and the new uniforms were able to keep body temperatures trapped at the most comfortable heat when it got cold at night.

Within moments they were entering the central the meeting room. It was complete with an extremely long table filled with oversized seats that lined the table, currently filled with Aizen's new minions to manipulate.

The idle chatter that filled the room died out instantly when each Espada felt the energy pressure radiation off the three captains. All the attention snapped onto the newest arrivals.

"Leave our…guest there for now. " Aizen directed, nodding the corner of the entrance, seemly unaware that he was currently under the scrutiny of multiple pairs of eyes.

Tosen practically throw his still out-cold ex subordinate against the wall along with the foreign Zanpaktu that still zapping his hand for holding onto it. "We can decide whose care he falls under later on." He then turned to regard his new underlings calmly.

"Greetings."

************************************************************************************

The first thing Shuuhei was aware of was Kazeshini's shriek of rage.

_That must have been THE MOST elementary mistake you have made since you called on me all those decades ago._

"… Stop rubbing it in already." The tattooed shinigami groaned tiredly, reflexively pushing himself onto a sitting position without opening his eyes.

_You could have prevented that had you come visit me more frequently. The last time you visited, you were barely a hatchling. _Hisagi's mind came into focus sluggishly, allowing him to sense the furious Zankaptou for the first time since he'd been promoted as the 9th division vice captain.

"You didn't think I _tried_ to visit and talk to you!? I have been calling for you; you never answered!" His eyes snapping open, he tensed almost instantly at the unfair rebuke his soul dished out. A setting sun greeted him, sending streaks of light across the grassy plains. Shuuhei zeroed in on the lone tree where he knew from instinct that Kazeshini resided.

_You have learned to fear me; the same fear had plugged your ears from my voice._ With a strong burst of wind like his namesake, the Hawk took flight, leaping off the only perch in sight, allowing the long chain that hung off the both claws to glint from the sun.

_We have much to discuss, hatchling. _As his partner fell back onto the old pet name, Hisagi allowed the magnificent bird of prey to land on his shoulder, adjusting to the comforting weight by reflex.

"I missed talking to you, you know." He murmured softly as the powerful wings folded neatly out of the way without smacking him across the face.

_Yes. I do not blame you for your ignorance. I blame your Mentor that led you away from the path and flock. _ The fierce bird pecked at the side of his skull lightly. _Now, head that way. We have a rare visitor that you must meet._

Hisagi was shocked when the texture beneath his feet changed rapidly as the world around him started to distort. "Kazeshini! That's supposed to happen!?"

_Calm down. Someone is trying tot wake you in the physical world, or at least something happened to your physical body. Ignore it to the best of your ability; you're safe staying in here._

The scenery around the partners stabilized after a few moments. _Hurry. We do not know how long we can keep you here for explanations. We need to move mast before they force you out. You must meet Nejibana. _The hawk ruffled its feathers, distracting Hisagi from the claws that dug into his shoulder. It was a sure sign of nervousness, which Kazeshini rarely showed.

"Where-" Shuuhei gawked, slacked jawed as a tunnel in front of him seemed to widen and grow on its own. This was not part of his soul; it felt too humid, and a blast of cool air whipped across his body.

_Nejibana is waiting for you inside._ Kazeshini directed. Unable to protest, Shuuhei gulped and fallowed the tunnel down cautiously. Upon entering the new lair, a low growl rumbled a warning, and he froze.

"umm…" Kazeshini leapt off his shoulder, abandoning him to the now considerably colder underground air and blasting Hisagi face first with the wind it was named after. A few steps after that, he was immediately greeted with the sight of a gigantic wolf swatting playfully at the chains dandling from the hawk.

"Make yourself at home!" a cheerful voice cut through the playful exchange. Hisagi squawked, tripped in the unfamiliar setting, and found himself in an ungraceful heap on the stone floor.

"What—who—" For the first time, He noticed a figure nestled beside the wolf, but the lighting was too dim for him to see any distinguished features.

"I know, weird, huh? Seeing this IS your soul you should be already 'at home', at least, more at home then me. Sorry about making the tunnel, by the way—the grasslands didn't really suit Nejibana as well as it had Kazeshini." The owner of the voice untangled himself from the playing Zanpaktus and allowed the natural lighting from outside of the tunnel identify himself.

"…Shiba-fukutaicho!?" Shuuhei openly stared at the supposedly long dead Vice-Captain of the 13th Division standing in front of him.

"Hiya!" The lazy attitude of the shinigami was unmistakable, and the badge on the muscled arm proudly declared the identity of the Kaien lounging beside the wolf.

"Is it supposed to be possible for you to be here?"

"I'm not quite so sure about that, but if it makes you feel any better, I only actually woke up here a little before Kazeshini was summoned out to battle. Apparently, there are still pieces of 'me' missing. I still don't understand everything they have been telling me, though."

_Apparently, when the Kuchiki Rukia killed Shiba Kaien, his soul was 'purified' by her Zanpaktu, thus separating the Hollow from Kaien. In the process, the shinigami part of Kaien attached itself to Rukia, only to splinter off when other shinigami that showed more compatibility toward him. _From the new stone perch it found itself, Kazeshini decided to enlighten the confused Shuuhei.

_Basically, the parasite soul would be removed when the container's emotionally weak. Hinamori and Kira were easy pickings, because of the whole betrayal incident. Renji and Rukia proved more resistance, but in the end the souls were ejected just before you summoned me. _

"It's not my fault that my spiritual form was lost to the hollow that ate me that day!"

_To make the long story short, each bit of Kaien's Soul that attached itself to the young shinigami of your generation had been removed, and has been congregating here._ A growl resounded. It took a few moments for Hisagi to realize that Nejibana was talking directly to him._ Kaien only recalls a little bit of everything—the soul that held most of his memories have yet to be removed from the container. _

"Don't talk about alla' gloomy stuff! I still remember I'm was Vice-Captain of the 13th squad, among some of my subordinates?" The wolf sneezed as it padded over from the corner, the previous playfulness gone.

_You lost all your ability to fight; you cannot call me out in battle, AND you forgot all your demon arts. I'd say that means the last two bits missing from your soul is still affecting you._

"Not trying to be rude, but what happened to 'Shinigami, when killed, are reincarnated into the Physical world.' ? Technically, when Shiba-fukutaicho passed on, there should immediately be a slot for his soul made so he can take his place in the human world."

_Which brings us to another problem. Part of Kaien's soul DID rejoin the reincarnation cycle in the human world. After your encounter with the ryoka, Nejibana was able to even pinpoint who the reincarnation was._ Kazeshini continue.

_We have reason to believe that the part of the soul that was reincarnated held a wisp of the hollow energy crashed into an offspring of a Shinigami living in the physical world. The hollow aspect would affect the human negatively once his soul energy awakens, and the 'Kaien' part only changed some physical and personality bits of the human; nothing noticeable unless one look hard enough._

"Enough of the dramatics! Does the name Kurosaki Ichigo ring any bells?"

*******************************************************************************

"…as you can see, we have a guest that will not be harmed…just yet. He is apart of the newest experiment on creating the newest soldier to fight along side you. Are there any volunteers? "

After the long winded speech about his vision to his new minions, Aizen finished with the previously mentioned chore as he looked across the long table, still giving the picture of goodwill. _Here, at least the Espada know their place._ He mused, taking in the sight of the fidgeting mass of unease. None of the inhabitants of the room met his gaze.

_Really, I must start to learn their names. Calling them by number would not win any trust from them._ The First Espada, Stork, or was it Stark? seemed to be dozing off. Number 5… Nnorita? looked murderous and blood thirsty, definitely not a good choice for this assignment. Miss. 3 SEEMED to be paying attention, though none can be too sure, seeing as the uniform she wore covered her whole face save her eyes, which was hidden in the shadow of her bangs. 10 and 2 looked equally bored—although 8 and 7 seemed to be paying attention. He couldn't quite read 9's expression, seeing that it was hidden behind the mask.

Aizen felt movement from the corner of his eyes, and allowed his attention to slide. Ulquoirra, had shifted, and was currently staring across the table instead of the rapt attention he had focused on the Shinigami. The ex-captain zeroed in on the shocking blue hair of the Sexta Espada. Irritation seemed to be rolling off the feral creature in waves, although he sat perfectly in attention, the lips were pulled back into a sneer. It would seem like the two were having a silent conversation.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. You two will be the primary caretaker for our newest arrival. Stay behind after this meeting—I will have you details of your assignment then. The rest of you, dismissed."

------------------------------------------

_I know I promised that the Visards will make appearance, along with Urahara and the humans, but when Aizen started blabbing, he won't stop!! Most of this Chapter focuses on the Zanpaktus and Shuuhei. Sorry about that! It was pretty fun to write… hopefully the plot is explained a bit better in this chapter…?_

_Thank you sooo much for the reviews!_

_**Saigo no Hajime**__- Thanks! I know this chapter did not explain Kaien's problem that well yet, but I promise I'll get there! Here's chapter 3! I did not realize the symbols I used did not show up ^^;; thank you for pointing that out! (and sorry about the typo!! XD)_

_**Mel72000-**__ ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed it! Don't worry about your English. (It's my second language, as well!)_

_**Darkangel1992-**__ Yay! I'm glad that you like my story! I hope this chapter did not disappoint you!_

_**Digiwriter1392-**__thank you for the review! I hope I live up to the 'goodness' of the story!_


End file.
